Komm zurück
by ShiKahr
Summary: Jim hält es nicht mehr aus. Ihm fehlt Spock und er setzt alles daran, ihn zurückzubekommen. Sequel zu "Wo du hingehörst" und "Du hörst von mir".


Komm zurück

_Sequel zu "Wo du hingehörst" und "Du hörst von mir". _

_Notiz: Die Geschichte beginnt nach Ende der Missionen bis zum Film ST:TMP._

* * * * *

Jim lag in seinem Bett, die Augen geschlossen, doch Schlaf wollte sich, wie so oft, nicht einstellen, als er ein Klicken aus Richtung der benachbarten Kabine hörte. Es war leise, kaum wahrzunehmen. Sein Herz pochte. Noch einmal hörte er ein Klacken, dann ein leises Zischen. Er drehte sich um, doch es war nichts zu sehen.

"Licht", befahl er dem Computer.

Es wurde hell in seiner Kabine, doch sie war leer. _Leer_ ... hallte es in seinen Gedanken nach. Seit Spock nicht mehr da war, konnte er kaum noch Schlaf finden. Nächtelang wälzte er sich hin und her, und seine Gedanken suchten nach dem Band. Er hörte in sich und versuchte das leise Flüstern zu ertasten, doch seit der Vulkanier die Enterprise verlassen hatte, war auch das Flirren verschwunden. Geblieben war das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren, das immer da war und einfach nicht leiser werden wollte. Jim hielt sich die Ohren zu und hoffte damit, auch seine eigene Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht mehr hören zu müssen, was nicht funktionierte.

Er setzte sich auf und sah sich in der leeren Kabine um. 'Wie trostlos', dachte er und stand auf. Er schaute um die Trennwand, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dort säße jemand. Doch es war niemand da. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er zum gemeinsamen Bad, öffnete die Verbindungstür und betrat Spocks Quartier. Es war dunkel und kalt. Das sicherste Zeichen, dass tatsächlich niemand hier war. Die Wärme fehlte ebenso, wie das Glimmen des ewigen Feuers Gols. Traurig wandte er sich wieder um, verließ das ehemalige Quartier seines Freundes, verschloss die Tür mit seinem Code und legte sich wieder hin. Doch der Schlaf wollte sich trotzdem nicht einstellen.

Jim dachte an Spock. Er dachte intensiv an ihn, dachte nur an ihn. Er rief ihn. Er schrie nach ihm bis ihm sein trockener Hals befahl zu schlucken. Als er dies tat, spürte er Tränen aufsteigen. Er war allein. Spock hatte ihn allein gelassen. Oder hatte er Spock allein gelassen? Plötzlich dachte er an sein Liebesspiel mit Susan, das er noch nicht einmal wirklich genossen hatte, weil er ständig besorgt war, Spocks Namen zu hauchen, wenn Susan ihn verwöhnte. Und immer wieder ging ihm die letzte Nacht mit Spock durch den Kopf, wie er ins Quartier zurück kehrte und sich wortlos zu Spock legte, obwohl sie beide wussten, dass dies das Ende war. Er wollte all das nicht wahr haben. Er war immer so sicher; dass sie es schaffen würden; dass ihre Liebe größer war; dass sie zusammen gehörten. Und dann war es doch vorbei, zu spät um zu kämpfen, zu spät um zu bereuen, zu spät um alles ungeschehen zu machen. Wie sehr bereute er, wie sehr hatte er gekämpft, wie sehr wollte er alles ungeschehen machen. Doch es war zu spät.

Spock war gegangen, er hatte es endgültig gemacht für beide. Hatte er das wirklich? Hatte Spock nicht gesagt, dass, wenn man etwas wirklich wolle, es immer wert wäre, dafür zu kämpfen? Gab er Jim damit eine Chance? Warum hatte Spock aufgegeben? War es tatsächlich zu spät?

Kirk wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, die Gedanken kreisten nur noch um diese eine Chance, die Spock ihm gegeben hatte. Er würde sie ergreifen. Er würde kämpfen, weiter kämpfen solange er einen Sinn darin sah. Sein Leben war der Sinn. Und er würde kämpfen. Das letzte Gespräch vor Spocks Abreise fiel ihm ein. Obwohl es bereits über ein Jahr her war, hatte er das Gefühl, es wäre gestern gewesen.

"Lohnt sich der Kampf?" hatte Jim gefragt. Und Spocks Antwort war wie eine Befreiung gewesen, weil er gehofft hatte, wenigstens das zu hören. "Er lohnt sich immer, Jim." Spock war zwar gegangen, aber er hatte seine Tore offengelassen, sowohl für Jim als auch für sich selbst. Langsam verebbten die Geräusche und er schlief ein, mit Spock in seinen Gedanken.

"Captain?" kam einige Stunden später die Stimme aus dem Kommunikator an der Wand. Es war Uhura, die ihn von der Brücke rief.

"Lieutenant?" antwortete er verschlafen und setzte sich auf. Hatte er verschlafen? Er schaute auf den Chronometer. Tatsächlich, seine Schicht hatte bereits vor 20 Minuten begonnen. Das war ihm noch nie passiert. "Ich komme sofort." Sagte er laut, während er sich hektisch anzog.

Noch nie? Das stimmte nicht ganz. Seit Spock weg war, war es ihm bereits zweimal passiert. Das war jetzt bereits das dritte Mal.

* * *

"Du siehst ja schrecklich aus, Jim." Begrüßte ihn der Arzt, als Kirk nach Ende seiner Schicht in der Krankenstation erschien, um sich ein Mittel gegen seine noch immer andauernde Schlaflosigkeit abzuholen und vielleicht für ein paar Minuten ein Gespräch mit McCoy zu führen.

"Danke Pille, genau das habe ich gebraucht." Sagte er gespielt beleidigt und massierte sich seine Stirn.

McCoy legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und strich ihm leicht den Arm hinunter. Er wollte ihm damit zeigen, dass er verstand. Doch Kirk entzog sich dieser Berührung. Seit Spock weg war, wollte er diese Nähe nicht mehr, nicht einmal seinem besten Freund gestattete er es. McCoy sah ihn mit einem mitfühlenden Blick an.

"Entschuldige, Pille. Aber du weißt, wie ich das meine ..." entschuldigte er sich sogleich. Der Arzt nickte, ging zu seinem Medizinschrank und öffnete ihn, um sowohl die Schlaftabletten als auch den Brandy und zwei Gläser zu holen. Er stellte die Gläser hin, goss ein und reichte eines seinem Freund.

"Ist schon okay, Jim. Trink und lass uns darüber reden ..." sagte er leise, zeigte auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber und fügte dann hinzu, "... wenn du willst." McCoy verstand nur allzu gut, wie sein Freund unter dem Verlust litt. Auch wenn er und Spock nie wirklich enge Freunde waren, so schloss der Vulkanier den Arzt doch immer in diesen Kreis mit ein, weil er Jims Freund war.

Jim setzte sich schwer, seufzte und trank den Brandy mit einem Mal aus. Anstatt das Glas abzustellen, begann er es in den Händen zu drehen und sah zu, wie sich der verbliebene Tropfen darin bewegte. Er starrte darauf und wieder bewegten sich seine Gedanken zu Spock, zu seinem Vulkanier, zu dem Mann, den er über alles liebte und jeden Tag mehr vermisste.

"Pille, ich muss zum Vulkan ..." sagte er schließlich und sah den Arzt an.

"Ein Auftrag? Oder ... wegen Spock?" McCoy sah besorgt aus.

Noch nie hatte er Jim in einem derart desolaten Zustand erlebt. Ja, es gab Zeiten, da hatte er mit Liebeskummer oder Sehnsucht zu kämpfen gehabt, aber alles hatte sich spätestens nach ein paar Wochen gegeben und Jim war zur Tagesordnung übergegangen. Der Unterschied war jedoch, dass er dann nach diesen trüben Wochen im Prinzip zu Spock zurückgekehrt war, der wie ein treuer Gefährte auf ihn gewartet hatte. Spock war einfach immer da gewesen und Jim wusste das. Der Vulkanier hatte viel hingenommen, hatte zugesehen, wie Jim sich von einem Abenteuer ins nächste stürzte.

Auch als die beiden noch nicht mehr als Captain und Erster Offizier waren, hatte McCoy die Qualen in den Augen des Vulkaniers gesehen, wenn er wieder einmal sah, wie Jim mit einer Frau in seiner Kabine verschwand und darum bat, nicht gestört zu werden. Spock hatte nichts gesagt, hatte alles nur hingenommen und still gelitten. Jetzt war Spock weg, er hatte es nicht mehr geschafft, zuzusehen. Er hatte den Schlussstrich gezogen. Ja und nun litt Jim wie ein Tier, konnte nicht schlafen und sprach kaum noch mehr als das, was dienstlich notwendig war. Er verstand Jims Sehnsucht. Doch er verstand auch Spock. Er selbst hätte es schon viel eher beendet.

"Spock" drang dieses eine Wort durch seine Gedanken an sein Ohr. "Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Ich muss zu ihm."

"Denkst du, dass das richtig ist?" fragte der Arzt.

"Spock hat gesagt, dass man ..." begann Kirk und brach ab.

"... kämpfen soll." Beendete McCoy. Jim nickte nur.

* * *

Doch sie sind nie zum Vulkan geflogen. Kurze Zeit später kam ein Befehl von Starfleet, dass sie nach Ende der letzten Mission umgehend zur Erde zurückkehren sollten. Ein Grund für die Eile wurde ihnen nicht genannt. Und selbst bei ihrer Ankunft wurden sie nur mit Auszeichnungen überhäuft und danach in den vorerst unbefristeten Landurlaub entlassen. Nach Spock fragte niemand. Seiner Bitte, die Flotte verlassen und zum Vulkan zurückkehren zu dürfen, war ohne Nachfrage entsprochen worden und so war niemand überrascht, dass er nicht mit zur Erde gekommen war.

Einige Wochen später wurden alle Mitglieder neu eingeteilt. Sulu blieb, ebenso wie Uhura, Scotty und Chekov, auf der Enterprise. Dr. McCoy verließ die Sternenflotte und zog sich nach Georgia zurück. Er hatte sich mit seiner Tochter und seiner Enkeltochter ein kleines Häuschen gekauft und war nun, wie er sich stets selbst betitelt hatte, ein einfacher Landarzt geworden. Und James T. Kirk? Er wurde zum Admiral befördert und bezog seinen neuen Posten bei Starfleet Command in San Franzisco. Er bekam ein großräumiges Büro, eine eigene Sekretärin und blieb allein ... allein mit seinen Gedanken, allein mit seiner Sehnsucht.

Die Arbeit war langweilig, er fühlte sich unterfordert und nicht ausgelastet. Und mit jedem Tag, den er an diesem Schreibtisch saß, hatte er mehr das Gefühl, eine Strafe abzusitzen. Einziger Lichtblick in dieser trostlosen Zeit war Lori, seine persönliche Sekretärin. Eine hübsche Frau in den Dreißigern, mit langen kupferroten Haaren, die ihn täglich mit ihren leuchtenden Augen begrüßte. Irgendwann waren sie nach Dienstende zusammen ausgegangen, hatten sich näher kennengelernt und bemerkt, wie viel sie gemeinsam hatten. Auch sie war allein, nachdem eine langjährige Beziehung, für sie völlig überraschend, zerbrochen war. Beide waren sie allein und suchten nach Liebe. Sie kamen sich näher, und nach einem knappen Jahr, beschlossen sie zu heiraten. Sie taten es eher aus Einsamkeit als aus Liebe und so wurde die Hochzeit nur eine kleine unauffällige Angelegenheit, bei der nicht einmal McCoy eingeladen war. Nur ihr Vater und seine Mutter waren bei der Trauung dabei und selbst die Flitterwochen fielen aus.

Jim hatte nach langer Zeit wieder jemanden an seiner Seite, bei dem er sich anlehnen konnte. Lori war eine starke Frau und er wusste, dass sie ihn liebte. Doch er liebte sie nicht ... zumindest nicht so, wie ein Mann seine Frau lieben sollte. Sie war eine enge Freundin für ihn, mit der er seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse ausleben konnte, mit der er beinahe über alles reden konnte und von der er glaubte, dass sie ihn versteht. Er hatte ihr jedoch nie von seiner speziellen Beziehung zu seinem Ersten Offizier erzählt. Generell hatte er es vermieden den Namen zu erwähnen, selbst wenn er von seiner Zeit auf der Enterprise berichtete, wurden Spocks Aufgaben und seine besondere Stellung abgeschwächt. Zu groß war seine Angst, wieder in das Loch zu fallen, aus dem er, wie er glaubte, durch Lori wieder heraus gefunden hatte.

* * *

Und doch, eines Tages kam das Thema auf den Tisch und das war auch gleichzeitig das Ende, von dem er geglaubt und gehofft hatte, dass es so nie kommen würde.

"Jim, wie war das nochmal mit diesem Vulkanier auf deinem Schiff?" fragte Lori ihn eines Morgens, als sie beim gemeinsamen Frühstück saßen.

Er verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee. "Was meinst du?"

"Naja, wie gut kanntet ihr euch? Wart ihr nur Kollegen oder auch Freunde?"

Er starrte sie an und wägte seine folgenden Worte sorgfältig ab. Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, ihr eine eingeschränkte Wahrheit zu sagen. "Naja, wir waren eigentlich wie eine große Familie. Er war nicht nur ein Kollege. Wie alle Senioroffiziere gehörte er schon auch zu meinen Freunden. So wie Pille ... du weißt, der Arzt von dem ich dir kürzlich erzählte." Er beobachtete sie und schob dann nach: "Wieso fragst du?"

"Nun ... anscheinend hast du letzte Nacht von deinen Freunden geträumt. Ganz sicher aber von Spock, denn du hast mehrmals seinen Namen genannt ..."

"Bist du sicher? Vielleicht habe ich nur irgendwas genuschelt, was sich so angehört hat." Versuchte er.

"Nein Jim, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Du hast geweint und dabei immer wieder seinen Namen gesagt. Und dein Atem schien zwischendurch auch sehr erregt ..." Sie sah ihn verletzt an, als hätte er sie betrogen.

Jim erstarrte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, von Spock geträumt oder gar gesprochen zu haben. Einen Moment schwiegen sie und sahen sich beide traurig an.

"Jim ... hattest du etwas mit diesem Spock? Du kannst es mir sagen, wenn es so war. Es ist Vergangenheit, ich habe kein Problem wenn es so war. Du hast ihn nie besonders hervorgehoben. Und nun dieser Traum, der eindeutig erotischer Natur gewesen ist, wenn ich die Geräusche bedenke."

Jim schluckte. "Nun, ja ... nein ... eigentlich ..." er räusperte sich, wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte, "... ja" presste er schließlich heraus und ließ seine Tasse sinken. Der Appetit war ihm plötzlich vergangen. Und plötzlich waren all die Gedanken, all der Schmerz wieder da.

"War es eine Affäre oder war es mehr?", stocherte sie weiter in der wieder aufgebrochenen Wunde.

Wieder zögerte er ehe er antwortete. "... es ..." Er sah ihr in die Augen und sagte dann "Liebe". 'Und das ist es immer noch', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Sie schien genau diese Worte in seinem Blick zu sehen und sprach sie laut aus. "Und du liebst ihn noch immer. Habe ich recht?" Er sah keinen Sinn mehr, weiter Informationen zurückzuhalten. "Ja verdammt, ich liebe ihn noch immer. Er fehlt mir so sehr. Deshalb kann ich nachts so schlecht schlafen, deshalb bin ich so oft in Gedanken, deshalb ..." seine Stimme versagte, er schluckte und stand auf. Er ging ans Fenster, damit er sie nicht weiter ansehen musste. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn so sah. Sein gesamtes Kartenhaus, das er sich in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut hatte, brach gerade zusammen. Er brach zusammen und er konnte dem absolut nichts entgegensetzen.

Lori blieb sitzen. Er hörte, wie sie ihre Kaffeetasse abstellte. Irgendwas erwartete Jim, doch es kam nichts. Weder Vorwürfe, noch Mitgefühl, noch Sarkasmus. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie an. Ihr Blick sagte nichts über ihren Gemütszustand. Er kam zum Tisch, sie lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn an. Doch anstatt etwas zu sagen, was Lori vermutlich erwartete, nahm er nur seine Tasse auf und ging wieder ans Fenster zurück. Mit dem Blick nach draußen, sagte er nach einem langen Schweigen leise: "Wenn du jetzt verletzt bist, könnte ich das sehr gut verstehen, Lori. Ich glaube, es ist das Beste wenn wir uns trennen. Ich denke, das ist das ehrlichste was ich tun kann. Ich werde um Versetzung bitten, damit wir uns nicht mehr sehen müssen."

* * * * *

Am nächsten Tag saß Jim in seinem Büro und sprach über dem Kommunikationsterminal mit Admiral Nogura über seine Versetzung auf ein Raumschiff, als Lori eintrat und an seinem Tisch stehen blieb.

"Jim, denkst du nicht, dass du ein wenig überstürzt reagierst?" fragte sie schließlich, als Jim fertig war.

"Denkst du?" gab er zurück und sah sie an.

"Ja, das denke ich."

"Aber gestern waren wir uns doch einig."

"Gestern war gestern, Jim." Sagte sie sanft, trat auf ihn zu und strich zärtlich durch seine Haare. "Ich habe nachgedacht und ich will uns nicht einfach wegwerfen. Wenn wir es wollen, können wir das schaffen. Willst du nicht auch, dass wir diese Chance nutzen?"

Er legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften, zog sie an sich und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihren Bauch. "Ich weiß nicht, Lori. Ich würde dir so gern zustimmen, aber ich weiß weder, ob es sinnvoll, noch ob es dir gegenüber ehrlich wäre." Mit traurigem Blick sah er zu ihr auf. "Ich will uns nicht wegwerfen, aber würden wir uns nicht beide nur belügen, wenn wir so weitermachen würden? Würde es uns nicht beiden wehtun?"

"Was genau würde uns wehtun?"

"Lori, bitte nicht." Er wollte es nicht nochmal erklären müssen.

"Jim doch." Gab sie gleichem Ton zurück. "Was ist es, was ihn so speziell macht?"

Er stöhnte widerwillig. Dann versuchte er es ein letztes Mal, wie er sich schwor. "Wo soll ich anfangen? Es ist die größte Liebesgeschichte aller Zeiten ...", sagte er mit verträumter Stimme, ein verzweifeltes kehliges Lächeln entfloh seinem Mund und in seinen Augen erschien ein magisches Glitzern, wenn er daran dachte. "... sie war für uns schon geschrieben, da kannten wir uns noch nicht einmal. Wir sind einfach für einander bestimmt. Er ist so heimlich in mein Leben getreten und hat es erhellt mit seiner Liebe. Ich finde dafür kaum die richtigen Worte. Er füllte in mir eine Leere, die ich nicht glaubte zu haben. Er füllte nicht nur die Leere in meinem Herzen, sondern auch die in meiner Seele. Er gab mir so viel Liebe, dass sie alles überlebt. Selbst jetzt ist noch so viel davon da, dass ich die halbe Föderation damit versorgen könnte." Mit traurigem Blick sah er zu Lori hoch. "Selbst wenn wir nicht mehr zueinanderfinden sollten, könnte ich nicht mehr einsam sein, weil seine Liebe in mir ist." Wieder schwieg er kurz, lehnte seine Stirn an ihren Bauch und sah zu Boden. Leise, beinahe wie in Trance sprach er weiter: "Ich könnte jederzeit die Hand ausstrecken und er wäre da, wie aus dem nichts. Er ist ... er _war_ immer da, egal wo wir waren, egal was wir gerade durchmachten. Er war immer da. Immer." Ein leises Seufzen entfloh seinem Mund. "Mit ihm konnte der Tag 48 Stunden haben und ich wurde nicht müde bei ihm zu sein, mit ihm zu sein, ihn anzusehen, ihn zu spüren. Es ist verrückt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich ausdrücken soll, aber ich brauche ihn. Er ist für mich so wichtig, wie das Wasser für den Fisch."

Er sah sie wieder an, versuchte aus ihrem Blick ihre Reaktion zu lesen. Doch es klappte wieder nicht. Mit Spock funktionierte das immer. Sie brauchten kaum Worte, um sich zu sagen, was sie dachten oder dass sie sich liebten. Keine Worte...

Jim fiel ein, wie es zu einer Auseinandersetzung kam, die schließlich damit endete, dass er zu Susan ging. Er wollte Worte. Worte dafür, dass Spock ihn liebte. 'Wozu?', fragte er sich plötzlich.

Er ließ Lori los, stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

"Was ist los, Jim?" fragte sie, während sie von hinten an ihn herantrat und ihre Arme um ihn schlang.

"Mir ist gerade etwas klargeworden."

Statt einer weiteren Frage zog sie ihn nur enger an sich.

"Gott, was für ein Idiot ich bin." Er schüttelte den Kopf, löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und ging zum Kommunikator auf seinem Tisch. "Admiral Kirk an Nogura. Dringend!"

Sie war am Fenster stehengeblieben und sah ihm überrascht zu, wie er plötzlich eilig Dokumente aufrief und mit nervösem Fingern auf die Tischplatte klopfte, als es ihm zu lange dauerte.

"Admiral?" kam schließlich Noguras Stimme, noch bevor sein Bild auf dem Monitor zu sehen war.

"Noch mal wegen meiner Versetzung. Habt ihr ein Schiff, das einen 'Captain' braucht?" fragte er ohne Vorgeplänkel.

"Wozu willst du denn ein Schiff?"

Lori wandte ihren Blick wieder aus dem Fenster. Für sie war klar, wozu er ein Schiff wollte. Ihr Kampf war verloren, noch bevor er begonnen hatte. Verstohlen schlich sich eine Träne über ihre Wange. Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, wischte sie sie weg und lächelte leicht. Ein Plan war in ihrem Kopf gereift. Sie würde Jim zu seinem Schiff verhelfen, und sie würde ihn begleiten. Sie wollte nur einmal den Mann treffen, der ohne direkte Einwirkung und nach so langer Zeit noch einen derartigen Einfluss auf ihren Mann hatte...

ENDE

6

**Seite **6


End file.
